Heartbreaks
by Abbi-Rose
Summary: basically its a story about Bella and Edward getting back together after 15 years of being apart. She lost so much when she left him.not really sure where im going with this story. only just starting again after so long of nothing. hope all enjoy R&R
1. prologue

**So yes I am back, but weather or not I finish this story I don't know. I may only get this chapter up and go right back into my writers block that I had been suffering for about a year I think? But my only excuse is tht past 12 + months have been hectic for me. Hope yous are all standing by still.. I've missed writing so much. But everything I've written has been lost so hopefully this one wont because I really want to start and finish a story for once **

Although Bella broke Edwards heart years ago she still misses him, she wishes they could be friends again… but Edward still loves her and she without knowing still is very much in love with him thought things are tricky because they're both married with children. They each have large families of six children, Bella has 4 Boys and 2 girls and Edward has 3 boys and 3 girls.

After Bella left Edward heartbroken at the end of their last year of high school she left forks and moved back home to Arizona and went to college then to cooking school and when trying to get her first book out she met Matt, who was to be the one to her with publishing her book and getting it out on the market.

However for Edward he went downhill and landed himself in jail almost when he was driving drunk and almost killed a lady bout 6 months after Bella left. Sadly he doesn't remember anything about it because he took to drinking away his blues and only ever left himself feeling worse, he knew Rose and Alice had tried talking Bella into coming back, but it didn't work she was so stubborn when it came to it and refused saying that I was better off without her. She was wrong he was nothing without her. But still he started university as a pre-med student and worked his ass off to become one of the best sergeants within the whole state.


	2. offical chap 1

**Hey, so I know its been ages! Since I posted anything. So I'm going to try and write a second chapter to this. I know I have been really lazy with writing and I hope that tonight I cant have atleast a page for you guys, hope you all enjoy. **

BPOV

~ ~ ~ ~ Flashback~ ~ ~ ~

"_Edward I'm so sorry" I say tears running down my face_

"_Bella what's wrong?" He said looking really worried_

"_I -I lost the baby" my voice almost cracks_

"_Baby? What baby? I – I thought you here on the pill?"_

"_I was 16 weeks pregnant Edward, I cant believe you didnt notice" I scream, my sadness turned to anger the moment he said he didnt know._

"_Bella, baby, please, im sorry, I-" is all he can say before I cut him off_

"_I told you 8 weeks ago that I was pregnant, and as usual you didnt listen to me!" tears are welling up in my eyes as I storm off, he follows me but I run faster_

"_BELLA!" is all I can hear him screaming as he runs trying to catch up to me, finally I stop after what seems like miles when I turn around I realise I've only run 500 meters_

"_I'm sorry Bella, so much has been happening with us finishing school and planning what we are going to do for the holiday's and collage, deciding what collage I want to go to so that I can b near you" he pants out "Bella please forgive me"_

_I turn and walk towards my truck, hoping he doesnt follow me, thankfully he realises that I need space and leaves me. I dont see him for 3 days, Alice, Jasper, Emmet and even Rose have tried calling me to see what is going on. I've ignored my phone for 3 days, Charlie is getting worried, finally I realise what I need to do, I send 1 text to Edward_

_**come over asap! Need to talk. B**_

_and get a quick reply of_

_**b ova in 5. E 3 xx**_

_I dont reply, I cant bring myself to, not with what I have to do._

_Edward's car pulls up about 5 minutes later, he walks straight in and up to my room, knowing thats where I am. He walks over and pulls me in a strong hup, I hug him back, knowing that this will be the last time he'll ever hug me like this and talk to me_

"_Baby? Are you ok?" he asks breaking the silance_

"_We need to talk, well I need to talk you need to listen" I say, he looks worried again, and it almost stops me for doing what i'm about to do, and that is breaking my loves heart "i'm sorry Edward, I need to get away for a while" he quickly says_

"_great, we can go together, why do you look so sad?"_

"_I meant im going on my own, and I dont know when i'll be back. If i'll ever be back" I say the last part in a small voice_

"_what's this mean for us?" he asks finally realising what i'm doing, I can see his heart breaking "Are you saying that you want to break up?" tears start rolling down his face, he's pacing now._

"_Edward i'm sorry, I need to sort myself out, I need space, and i'm moving away"_

~ ~ ~ ~ End of Flashback ~ ~ ~ ~

I shake myself awake, I'm supposed to be writing, not having flashback's of my old life, this is my new live, and this is where I need to keep my mind. I need to get this chapter finished before my girls get home, my four girls are called Sally, Lucy and my twin girls Joanne (Joey for short) , and Bianca-Rose (Rose for short), Sally's 10, Lucy is 8, Joey and Bianca-Rose are 6. I also have two boys, Xandier who is 13 and Xavier who is 2. Xandier is going to his friends house after school as its a Friday and the girls are coming home and we're going to have a massive girls night in where they each get to have one friend over for the night. Xavier is going to their father's house. So I only have the 4 girls plus their friends, which will be easy to deal with because I can cook up some yummy teats for all of us and we'll sit back and watch movies all night.

**Sorry it was so short, but I need to get some sleep, its been a rather big day today, hope all ****enjoyed and hit me up with a review**

**Abbi-Rose xx 3**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thankyou to Socajam for favoriting this story and adding it to their story alerts :) I know its a fairly quick update after so long of nothing, and these are just drabbles to get me out of this crazy writers block. **

EPOV

My house is so crazy, 3 girls and 3 boys, oh and a divorce that has cost me a lot. My boys are the older of the 6 theres Ed who is 14, Jack who is 13 and Drake who is 10, then there's my beautiful girls Lilly 9, Alice (yeah how sappy named after my sister) who is 8 and Sienna who is 2. Honestly if it wasnt for my live in babysitter I wouldn't have survived the first 6 weeks after Lauren dumped the kids on me and took of with Tanya to Hawaii saying that she'd be back in 11 weeks, its now been a hole year. We're moving to Seattle next month, and the girls are excited to be closer to uncle Emmet and his wife Rose, and of course their aunt Alice who always seems to drag them shopping with my credit card, I honestly dont know how she gets hold of it, I never leave my wallet lying around, not with Ed who is constantly in trouble for something, he's part of the reason we're moving so far away, to hopefully get him out of trouble. Dont get me wrong I love my kids, a lot, but sometimes it gets so hectic I just wanna run away. Little Ali has always been a girly girl and she loves the fact that my dearest sister Alice will be just around the corner.

**I know it was only short but its just a quick insite on whats happening with Edward.**

**Love you all (thats if anyone out there is reading this?) **

**Review and let me know what you think**

**Abbi-Rose**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Bella POV**

Jake called me tonight to tell me he's getting married again… ONLY 3 MONTHS AFTER OUR DIVORCE WENT THROUGH. The kids are going to be devastated. Why did he have to be so sleazy, why did he have to tell me, it's going to set me back again, I only with things could have turned out normal for me, I decided to go for a drive, Seattle is a beautiful place this time of year

*** Flashback ***

_It wasn't long after I left Edward and Forks that I met Jake, we were great friends, and then that started to change, we had known each other for 3 years when he asked me on a date, I agreed and it all continued from there, about 3 months after that I fell pregnant with Xandier, a year after that we got married in a registry office, and only had Alice there to sight the event. I still wasn't over Edward, and over the loss of my first child. Jake didn't know, he just thought I had run away from home because of my parents, whom I don't talk to. So we had another 5 children, and things turned bad when I was 5 months pregnant with our youngest son Xavier, we separated which devastated the older kids, Rose and Joey being only 4 didn't understand, but Xandier, Sally and Lucy did. It took a year to get him to agree to a divorce, and it took forever to get the paperwork filled, plus we had to go to court because there were kids from the marriage. _

_*** end flashback ***_

I had driven to the highest point in Seattle without realising it, which overlooked the whole city, what I wasn't expecting was a man and his 6 kids, as I pulled up next to their car they turned and looked to see who was the crazy woman driving up and ruining their peaceful experience, I soon realised they were the people that where moving in 3 houses up from mine.

I decided to be polite and introduce myself, as I walked over I heard the man chastise his kids for staring.

"hi, my name is Bella Bl-Swan, I live 3 houses up from you" I said willing the despair in my voice not to show

"Hi I'm Edward Masen" said the man-Edward with a sound of shock in his voice

I tried to remember where he looked familiar from, but it didn't work, so I said a polite see you later to him and walked a little further along the view point so I was a few mitres away from him and is kids, and it clicked, Edward Masen is Edward Cullen, as in my high school boyfriend whom was the reason I moved to Seattle. I quickly turned and ran to my car, but he beat me to it and crushed me into the tightest hug.

"Bella, Bells, please why are you running, why did you run away from me all those years ago" he said while I felt something wet fall into my hair.

"please, let me go Edward" I said holding back the tears and failing as they fell down my cheeks, which only made him pull me in tighter, I finally get the strength to pull away from him and push him out of the way so I could get into my car.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Edward POV**

As I watched Bella disappear for the second time in my life I knew this time I could find her. I told the kids to get into the car; they were all wondering why I was upset and who the strange lady was, so I told them.

_****flashback****_

_Bella had just told me she was pregnant last month, and I'm over the moon about it, but I acted the wrong way when she told me, I had walked off and all day it was all I could think about, a small part of me was growing inside her, always constantly wondering if it was going to have her cute little nose big brown doe eyes and brown wavy hair, would it look exactly like her? Would it look like me? Or would it be a mixture of her and me, with my hair, her nose and lips my facial structure, and what I wondered most was if it were a boy or a girl, I'd always dreamed of a son looking like me running around, but then suddenly it was all torn apart when she told me she had miscarried, that night in her room she looked so lost like she didn't know what to do, she looked so broken. All the life in her eyes was gone, she had been 3 months pregnant and it broke her, I saw how excited she was, we had spent the week planning, as we are in our senior year of school with only 3 months left we had decided I'd work during the day and study at night to become a doctor, it would be a hard life but I figured that my parents would pay for me to do uni out of my inheritance, and we could live in the quest house on my parents property, it was only small but it would work, it had a kitchen, 2 bedrooms and bathroom, the rooms where only small but we'd fit and it would only be until I finished uni and could buy us a house._

_**** flashback over ****_

As I drove home the girls where chattering between themselves while Drack and Jack where fighting over who would talk to their mother first

"Jack and Drake" I yelled over the girls, whom were being quite loud, "I will be talking to your mother first to get her to agree to sign the paperwork" and they then quietened and stopped fighting.

As we pulled into the driveway I noticed something in the letterbox and sent Ed to go fetch it, he wasn't happy about about it, but its about time he started pulling his weight, he came back smiling

"dad its for you" he said and threw it at me

I looked at the stuffed yellow envelope and opened it. It was Bella's handwriting, and it took me a few seconds to realise that it was letters she had written, written but never sent, each had the date in which she had written it, she had written a letter every week for the last 17 years, I started reading the first letter she had written (after I had sent the kids to bed) she seemed so sad in that letter, she had said where she was living, which happened to be one of the houses her mother had owned, she was sorry she had left Forks, but wasn't going to come back, she had disappointed me, she had lost out baby, she blamed herself for having told me and getting my hopes up and then having lost the baby, our beautiful baby,I hadn't blamed her one bit, I saw it as the universe telling us we weren't ready. Yeah it broke my heart, but it shattered my heart when she disappeared.

I put the letters away and went back to unpacking, Ed who was still awake came down and helped, which shocked me, he was really excited about starting fresh at a new school and was going to do his best to stay out of trouble, he knows how badly he acted at their old school


End file.
